


Absolution

by Elysionia



Series: Genesis [5]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Play, College, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Victory has never tasted sweeter than this





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> First the plot, then the porn so if you want to, you can skip that.

 

_ water drowns me _

_ diving _

_ beneath the surface  _

_ close my eyes _

_ let go _

_ sink towards  _

_ the bottom _

 

_ beneath  _

_ it’s more peaceful _

_ soon  _

_ we both  _

_ will be gone _

 

_ I can feel  _

_ you _

_ pulling me  _

_ back _

_ into the dark _

 

.:.:.

 

He’s jumps at the bang of his door. Buried behind papers towers at the kitchen’s table. Couple of books scattered around filled with colourful note tags. Claire’s blonde head peeks in behind the corner of his foyer: ‘’Francis, I haven’t seen you in days.’’ Looking at the huge mess that is his kitchen table. Scrunching her nose at his hoard of used coffee mugs. 

 

‘’You’re almost drowning in work. I know today is your free day so you’re going to come with me and enjoy the summer. Let go for a second. ‘’ Claire declares determined.

 

He takes a better look at Claire’s casual appearance. She’s wrapped in a long light linen dress to fight off the heat. She’s braided her long hair back and for his surprise doesn’t have her usual daytime make-up on. He puts the two and two together. 

 

‘’Oh no, I’m not going to spend my only free day of the week at the beach.’’ He leans back in his chair crossing his arms. Defiant.

 

‘’You look like you could use some sun.’’ Claire raises her eyebrows at him. Scolding him silently. 

 

‘’Claire, you know I hate it. Besides I have no time to waste.’’ He huffs really not wanting to go to the beach. It’s too hot and there’ll be too many people. Not to mention the screaming children. God he hates children. And the unfinished work is not going to disappear anywhere with him outside.

 

‘’I know. Come on, it’s just one day. It’ll be good for you.’’ He can’t say no to her big eyes and pouty lips. Pulling the puppy eyes on him. Frank huffs collecting his papers into a new pile, careful not to mix them with the others. Glueing another tag between the pages. 

‘’I’m waiting for you!’’ Claire’s already gone to put her leather sandals on. He snatches a change of clothes, towel and unfinished book before going after her. 

.:.:.

Going to the beach is not that bad. It’s crowded, yes, and the heat is almost too much for him after having spent so much time inside. He can’t say that he enjoys it, but seeing Claire happy makes him smile. Speaking of Claire the view certainly can’t be any nicer than this. Making up for all the negative feelings he had about this. 

Claire went straight for a swim. She rises up from the water, hair pushed back from her carved face. Droplets of water sliding down her lithe body. Wearing a scandalously high cut bikini that makes her legs reach the moon. He’s breathless before her beauty. Can’t help but feel aroused by her looks. Looking like the perfect siren.

She runs to him. Strong legs picking up the pace. She smacks down on their blanket Frank has occupied and slaps him with her wet heavy braid. ‘’Ow, do you mind.’’ He whines rubbing at his upper arm. Cold water splashing on his face. ‘’You’re just sitting here under the umbrella and not enjoying the water with me. You’ve deserved it.’’ Claire claims. ‘’Come, swim with me. Even for a little while. It’ll cool you down. ‘’ She winks at him playfully and walks back to the sea.

He’s about to argue, to say something absolutely irrelevant. He stops mid sentence, mouth falling open at the sight of her perfect ass. ‘’You coming?’’ Claire turns her head back giggling at dumbstruck Frank, looking like a fish stuck on dry land, gasping for air. He spurts running after her. 

His hurry stops at the shore. Water feels cold against his feet making him shudder. The sun continues to burn his back, so he slowly inches himself deeper. Sand rolling under his toes. Claire already diving into the water. 

Gasping for air she surfaces. Looking like a mermaid from the fairytales. ‘’I loved floating in our pool in the summer like this. Looking at the clouds move above us. Imagining different times and places. Seeing stories in the shapes.’’ She talks to him quietly. Easing herself on her back her ears are in the water. Soft waves licking against her face. Eyes admiring the bright sky. Probably unable to hear his answer. Enjoying the cooling wind catching on her wet face. 

‘’I’ve never been fond of swimming. We had to, back at the Sentinel, but when I was a child, I spent most of my summers on the fields working my ass of every day and night.’’ Frank says water reaching now to his stomach.

‘’Try it Francis. It feels wonderful. Otherworldly.’’ Claire’s still watching the clouds. How they move past them, even when everything else is so still. Stopped. She drags her arms slowly against the surface. Creating waves. Frank too puts his head in the sea. Kicking his legs up he floats next to her. Both of them drifting somewhere away from the moment with the clouds. 

He feels like he’s the dessert and Claire is his sea. Always thirsty for the water, longing for more. Water pushes the sand every way it goes. Eroding even the toughest of stones in the long run. Pulling sand with the waves, castles getting forever lost into the sea. The next tide bringing all the grains back, smoothing out the surface. Erasing everything.

Immersed in their daydreams, a huge wave approaches. Before they notice it, the wave crashes on them. Water floods his nose and ears. Making him roll around under the sea. He can hear the air escape his lungs. He crashes on the surface breathing hard from the sudden shock. Disoriented from all the flips he did, looking for Claire. 

Her blonde head surfaces near the shore coughing. ‘’Claire!’’ He swims closer, worried about her. He grabs her shoulders and pulls her into a kiss. Tasting the salt from their lips. She pulls back laughing: ‘’ My bottoms are full of sand.’’ 

.:.:. 

Climbing from the water they race to their blanket sitting in the shadow. Sand flying on his open book. Claire squeezes excess water away from her braid before getting on the blanket. He continues to read his book about the civil war absorbing back into it. Claire lies down making a pillow out of her arms, closing her eyes for 5 minutes before chirping: ‘’Should we play a couple games of cards? Let’s say three out of five?’’ 

Interrupting his read, he questions: ‘’And what will the winner get?’’ Claire muses for a while before bargaining: ‘’The winner gets to do whatever they want for the rest of the evening.’’ She looks Frank in the eyes feeling mischievous. 

‘’Anything at all?’’ Frank specifies raising his eyebrows. Looking for the catch.

‘’Well I’d rather stay alive, but yes anything.’’ Claire jokes smirking at him. Her eyes sparkling even in shadow. ‘’That sounds too good to be true.’’ Frank muses trying to get more out of her.

‘’Okay, the hard limit is that if you win, you can’t make me call my mother. Or call her yourself.’’ Elizabeth Hale is not something she wants to bring into this. And she needs to make it clear right now before it’s too late. 

‘’You have some mommy issues?’’ Frank teases her facing Claire’s serious face.

‘’Let’s not even start with her. Are you ready to lose?’’ Rolling her eyes she challenges him. Sitting up throwing the playing cards on the blanket. Frank laughs at her enthusiasm and answers dramatically: ‘’Bring it on, my lady.’’

.:.:.

‘’How about five out of seven?’’ Looking at her hand she tries to save her ass but Frank won’t let that happen. This was her idea. Her hair dried into a mane of beach curls making her look like a wild lion. She tries to push them back from her face in frustration. 

‘’Oh no no no, not now when I’m winning.’’ He laughs finally revealing the royal flush in his hand. Cards spread on to the blanket.

‘’Well that is just plain on cheating.’’ He can’t be this lucky. It’s impossible. Claire throws her cards down. Frank smiles as broadly as he can reminding her: ‘’It’s not my first time on the table.’’ 

‘’Shit. I really lost?’’ Claire mopes. ‘’Now that’s very unladylike of you.’’ Frank scolds her laughing at her defeat. She rarely curses. Sun is starting to set behind them colouring the scenery pink and orange. Like fire burning at the horizon. 

‘’I think it’s time to head back so I can claim my prize.’’ He whispers to her seductively. 

  
  


.:.:.

She trusts him with everything. But she can’t help but feel little anxious besides being aroused when he ties her hands slowly to the frame of his bed. Testing on the binds he seems happy. Not too tight to damage her, but just enough to keep her in place. 

‘’If you’re going to tickle me, I’ll bite you.’’ Claire tries to threaten him from the bed. Not coming across quite as scary as she intended. Her damp bikini cooling against her skin. 

‘’Is that the way to bring the great conqueror Claire Hale down?’’ He steps away from the bedframe admiring the masterpiece he’s made. She looks delectable spread there on the bed. All his. 

He slowly brushes his hands up her long legs towards her hip. ‘’Mmhhm but no-one will find out because I will finish you before that.’’ She hums at him closing her eyes at the sensation. He swats her thigh lightly making her focus on him. 

‘’Here are the rules for tonight: You don’t get to come without my permission. I’ll be bringing you close to the edge over and over again. ‘’ He explains while dragging his fingers up and down of her long thigh. He can feel her shivering. 

‘’And for how long might that be?’’ She asks her voice low. ‘’How long I deem fit. We have the whole night after all.’’ She gulps down already flushed. This might be absolutely amazing or horrifying. ‘’What if I can’t take it anymore? If I want to stop?’’ She asks before they are in this too deep. 

‘’We’ll need a safeword. Let’s go with a colour. Red to stop? Whenever you need just say it and we’ll stop immediately.’’ He asks while slowly slipping out of his t-shirt. Claire loves his strong arms. She nods swallowing impatiently. 

‘’I expect obedience. I won after all. If you fail to act as instructed you’ll be punished.’’ Frank knows it’s sometimes hard to keep her tongue in check with him. She smirks. Knowing exactly how to play him. ‘’Crystal clear.’’ She nods to him. Anticipation rising up.

He climbs on to the bed making it dib down. Kneeling between Claire’s wide open legs he places his hands back down on her thighs. Leaning over her he kisses her lips. First soft, tentative before deepening. Their noses brushing together. Claire moans lightly into his mouth. She’s slowly getting more affected by this set-up. 

He slowly drags his fingers over her middle stopping to cup her breasts. Brushing over them. Her nipples hardening under the bikini top. Claire bites her lip trying not the moan over the caress. She was supposed to resist his advances. Frank lifts his hands up and begins to unlace the knot on her top. Chest raising up and down by her accelerated breathing. Her bikini falls down baring her chest. He rolls the garment around and is in no hurry to untie the back. Claire tries to take deep breaths, to not get too riled up for this. Cold air brushing against her nipples.

Finally Frank throws her top behind his shoulder. He gets back to teasing her. Cupping her breasts with this hands, tumbling her nipples gently. Claire arches up from the bed. Chasing after his fingers. He circles her nipples gently barely touching her. He knows she’s sensitive. Claire has closed her eyes. Focused solely on her breathing and not moaning with every swipe his fingers make against her full breasts. A loud moan escapes her when he squeezes and pinches her nipples. Pulling them lightly. Twisting them ever so slightly. Every zap of pleasure running straight to her sex. She can’t help but mew in pleasure. 

He catches one of her nipples in his mouth and she’s ready to die from the sensation. This is not good. He gives it a little suck and a bite while twirling the other nipple with his free hand. Not forgetting the other side he repeats his ministrations. He nips her harder making her squake. Lapping the sting away with his tongue. She’s sure her nipples could cut glass right now. The cold air heightening her arousal. 

Frank decides to leave her breasts alone for a while. Kissing down her sternum and taunt stomach he arrives to her bottoms. Claire knows she’s wet. Terribly so. With her bikini still on he caresses her slit up and down over the fabric. Her hips following his fingers. Frank chuckles satisfied: ‘’Claire, you’re soaked. I can feel you through the fabric.’’ Wet spandex stuck to her skin. 

He keeps running his fingertips up and down avoiding her pulsing clit. It’s so sensitive even though he hasn’t really touched her yet. She’s going to be in trouble. He switches the touch. Focusing now drawing a circle around her clit. Careful not to get too close where she needs it the most. Claire buckles her hips in need whining: ‘’Francis’’. He tightens the small circles, getting closer with every swipe. 

‘’Aren’t you needy.’’ He smirks at her despair. The fabric only makes the slight friction maddening. When his finger finally reaches her aching bud her hips stutter. He only presses down on her clit, hard. Making Claire moan loudly. Trying to move her hips looking for more. He slaps her thigh quickly pulling his hand away. She arches of the bed. Bending beautifully up from the bedding before thumping down. ‘’I think it’s time to take these off. Lift yourself.’’

He hooks his thumbs under the bottoms and pulls them down her long legs slowly. Claire closes her legs together so he’s able to rid her of them. He opens her legs with his hands. Placing her feet wide open down on the bed. Knees up. She feels exposed. Her drenched sex open for him. He places a kiss on top of her kneecap. ‘’You are so gorgeous.’’ He rasps, having hard time too. He wants to do this, to try this. But he has to fight his own urges not to fuck her right now. 

He carries on now without the bottoms. Drawing maddening circles on her engorged clit. She’s already so close. ‘’Do you think you can keep your legs here?’’ He asks her casually, like she’s not a seconds away of coming. ‘’I can try.’’ She puffs out biting her lip to fight the pleasure of his fingers. 

Switching to two fingers he adapts a harder touch against her. She’s already warmed up so he can start the game. Pressing two fingers against her clit and rolling it around Claire can’t help but groan. It feels too damn good. Her sex is clenching hard on the empty space. Muscles twitching. Frank isn’t slowing his pace, keeping the touch steady and hard. Reading her body. ‘’Are you going to come Claire?’’ He asks her wanting to hear it. Looking closely at her trembling belly. 

‘’Oh god yes.’’ She pleads, digging her toes to the bedding. Thighs taut with the tension. He waits until he feels her orgasm is seconds away from washing over her and lets go. Claire’s hips stutter up and down trying to find any friction, unable to deliver. She presses her knees together trying to get anything back against her cunt to tip her over. 

‘’What did I tell you?’’ He asks her convulsing body with a strict voice. Claire pants hard: ‘’To keep my legs open.’’ She open her thighs back wide resuming her position. Suddenly a slap lands on her sensitive sex. 

She lets out a gasp from the sudden impact. His warm palm claims her wetness, cupping her with his hand. Easing the burn. ‘’Is it too much?’’ He asks, pausing to hear her answer. After couple of gasps of air she’s able to speak. ‘’It stung but it’s... good. I’m still really close.’’ Claire answers to him, a bit ashamed of her flushed body. He nods: ‘’Once more.’’  

She tries to brace herself for the second swat but a hiss escapes her mouth. Sharp sting melting away into a burn. He doesn’t spank her too hard. The first one was a test, of how she’ll react. The second one was the punishment for closing her legs. He caresses her with his palm gently not to rile her up.

He crawls down between her legs. Pressing small kisses on her inner thighs. Feeling the tremors going through her. Pushing her legs wider. Slowly he approaches her aching sex tracing her lips with his thumb. Claire tries her best to center herself, to count the boards at the ceiling but it does nothing to help her. ‘’You’re soaked. Dripping down on my sheets.’’ Frank asserts, spreading her wetness over her lips. She’s ashamed of her need. Blushing at his words.

He swipes his tongue against her. Broad licks covering her pulsing sex. The sensation feels heavenly and she’s not sure how long she can take this. He kisses and licks around her clit trying to savour her as long as possible. He moans against her. She’s heavenly. He could do this to her all day. Could leave her here forever tied up on his bed. He laps up the wetness with his tongue. Her moaning and struggling to control her own body really playing him up. 

He presses a light kiss against her bud making her whine. She’s oversensitive. Sucking at her lightly he earns a desperate whine out of her. His teasing licks wounding her up even tighter. He draws her swollen clit between his lips. She tries to follow his mouth, riding her hips against his face. He sneaks his hand around her hip to press her down against the mattress. He teases her with sharp licks. Giving her more than enough attention. 

Why is he so damn good at this. Her hips jerk hard and moans escape her mouth, when he switches his ministrations to quick, firm sucks. Seek and destroy. It hurts. It’s too much. She pulls at her ties. And just as she’s about to cum he stops touching her. Lungs burning she twists in her strains. ‘’You’re so evil. It hurts.’’ Claire mews at him. Trashing her body around. 

‘’I’m thinking of this more as a reward.’’ He answers licking his lips. He rises up to kiss her deep. Tasting her wetness from his tongue. Humming at the taste. Breathing hard against his lips. ‘’Well you’re not the one tied to the bed.’’ She pouts.

He circles her still pointed nipples. Gives them a bite and a tug before moving back down her legs. This is going to be hard on her. He has to be careful not to accidentally bring her over the edge.

He finally slips his fingers slowly inside of her. She’s so wet he faces no resistance. Warm and so soft. He thrusts his two fingers, angles them just right inside of her making her scream. It’s unfair. How is she supposed to get through this. He knows exactly what will happen to her if he keeps thumping his fingers against that spot. He curls his fingers up inside of her earning a loud wail from her. 

He starts fucking his fingers in her slowly. Methodically, feeling her insides grabbing on his fingers. God he’d love to sink his cock in her. Frank slowly picks up the speed smirking at her. Fucking bastard. Claire cries out in pleasure, her body strung like a bow. Ready to snap at any moment. Frank hammers his fingers as quick as he can against her cunt. Palm slapping against her clit. She’s going to come so hard and she can’t stop it. She starts rambling in desperation, eyes rolling: ‘’I’m going to come, I’m going to come, oh plea - - aah. ‘’ 

With her scream, he pulls his fingers away. Leaving her empty. Muscles clenching on nothing. Toes curled tight, body jerking and legs stuttering. Fuck. His palm is on her stomach. Pressing her hips down against the bedding. ‘’Relax. Take a deep breath.’’ He can feel her muscles spasming even from the outside. Body shaking. He looks at her flushed face, petting her stomach gently, trying to ease her down, to relax. ‘’That was intense. Can you take fourth?’’ 

She’s silent. Head filled in almost-three-orgasms haze. Her body confused at the amount of pleasure and not getting a release. She finally croaks: ‘’Can I stretch out my legs for a while? My hips are starting to cramp up.’’ 

He nods at her. Giving her space. Helping her stretch her locked knees out. Careful not to touch her burning sex. ‘’God I’m still so close. I think you’ve broke me.’’ Frank chuckles pushing a strand of her hair away from her sweaty face. He’s so turned on by her, he has to fuck her soon or he’ll explode. 

‘’You’ve been so good, I think you can come this time. But you have to ask for my permission. Try to hold it out hmm?’’ Claire nods to him closing her eyes. Taking long deep breaths. 

He lifts her legs back up. Measuring her with his eyes: ‘’Can you stretch your legs up under the ties?’’ Claire slides her leg up close to her chest, hooking her ankle behind the tie forcing her leg to stay up. ‘’Like this?’’ She confirms from him before maneuvering her other leg up. 

‘’Yes, just like that.’’ God she is so sexy all tied up. He can’t wait. ‘’How’re your hips?’’ He asks caressing her hamstrings up and down. Stretched taut over her body. ‘’It’s fine. But I’m anxious to come.’’ Frank smirks at her.

It’s evil. He knows it. But he thinks this might be the mindset for her it to work. He’s back at her core. Fingers cleaving her tight muscles. She’s unbelievably wet. Her cunt dripping. He’s going to make her black out. He licks tentatively at her clit. Trying to prepare her for this. Thrusts of his fingers are sharp. He knows how close she is with the increasing spasms of her muscles. She’s trying so hard to hold it out. His fingers and tongue making her crazy. ‘’Can I come, Francis?’’ She asks panting hard, hips twitching under him. Pulling his fingers out he answers: ‘’Not yet.’’ 

Leaving his thumb against her rock hard clit her traces circles around her perineum. She moans at his ministrations too far gone. She gasps when one of his wet fingers slowly penetrates her ass. Her back arches under the pleasure of his fingers. He fucks her slowly with one finger before pulling out. Her cunt is flooding his fingers circling around her asshole. ‘’Can you take two of my fingers?’’ He asks her gently. Still pressing hard against her sensitive clit.

‘’Anything if you let me come.’’ Her eyes roll back under his ministrations. Body tired of fighting back against the mind numbing pleasure. He carefully eases his fingers inside of her tight ass groaning at the sight. Pumping slowly in and out. ‘’You’re allowed to come.’’ 

It doesn’t take much for her to lose it. Frank leans down to suck her thrumming clit with his fingers in her ass. In seconds she’s coming. Wetness dripping from her cunt. Her hips riding his hand. His free hand between her thighs and stomach to keep her from escaping his mouth and fingers. She whines and wails her pleasure unable to keep her mouth shut. Hips still jerking against him. He stops the motions of his hand letting her muscles pulse tight against his fingers. He licks her sex slowly up and down easing her down from her high, prolonging the aftershocks. When she finally stops spasming he carefully eases his fingers out of her.

‘’Claire’’

‘’I think I died.’’ She rasps. She looks like she’s gone through hell. Sweaty hair matted under her head from all the twisting and turning. 

‘’You sound horrible. I’m going to get you some water.’’ He disappears washing his hands and getting her a glass of water. Placing the glass on the bedside table. ‘’Can you untie me now? I can’t feel my toes anymore.’’ Claire wiggles her legs under the ties. He unties her, steady hands freeing her limbs. She stretches them out trying to get the blood flow back. 

Sitting up she sips on the water. Trying to collect herself from the intense experience. She sits the glass down on the table and looks at Frank’s flushed face. She motions him to sit next to her. She presses her lips against his.

They kiss passionately. Frank is so hard his brain is starting to suffer from the lack of blood. ‘’How do you want me?’’ She whispers against his lips seductively. She does it for him even though she’s sure her sex might break at any moment. It’s not going to be comfortable for her but she does it for him. 

He props her hips up with a pillow. Letting her lay down on her stomach on the bed. Hands under her. He lifts her hips up against his. Groaning at her wetness against him. There’s no need to torment her anymore. He pushes slowly inside of her moaning at the pleasure. She’s so damn tight from coming. He can’t hold himself back and he’s allowed to take. 

His hips smack hard against her ass, chasing down his own climax. She bites her lip down feeling like her nerve endings are on fire. Watching Claire come so hard has brought him so close. Losing his pace he approaches climax. Claire’s sex clamping down on him. With a groan he pulls out of her spilling on her back. 

He falls next to her on the bed breathing hard. ‘’I think you have to carry me home. I’m not able to walk after all of this.’’ Claire mutters. Her limbs might just as well be made out of jello. Still propped up by the pillow, she lays lax on the bed. He turns on his side to look her in her misty eyes:  ‘’Stay here with me tonight.’’ 

.:.:.

And when the morning come it bares all their secrets with it’s light. Revealing two lovers laying together. One of them asleep. Angel with her blonde hair spread across the pillows.

He’s stuck to her. Caressing her bare back, tracing her spine, he knows that he doesn’t want to love her in secret anymore. He presses a kiss into her thick hair trying to memorize her scent. He doesn’t need anyone else by his side. She’s his World.   


 


End file.
